vavlesmostwantedfandomcom-20200214-history
Left 4 Dead
Left 4 Dead is a cooperative first-person shooter video game. The game was developed by Turtle Rock studios but sold the game to Vavle Corporation. The whole game was change over when it was in it's beta stages due to the Source engine. You can buy Left 4 Dead on Xbox 360/Windows PC/Mac. Plot The game takes place in Pennsylvania USA when the highly contagious virus called Green Flu takes over the city. Two weeks after the infection, four immune survivors; Bill, a Vietnam veteran; Zoey, a student; Louis, an IT worker and Francis, a biker, make their way through the city of Fairfield, only to discover that the virus is creating more dangerous mutation then ever before. The gang go to No Mercy hospital to only find everyone dead there to. But the gang get rescued by the pilot. But just as there about to exit the city. The helicopter pilot become's infected. Zoey kill's the pilot to the save the day untill the helicopter crash lands in an industrial district outside the city. But there find a way out of the city by finding a truck. But then there found the road blocked, and travel the rest of the way on foot. (You know killing Tanks and tons of zombies and talking to the infected lunatic in the local church) but find a nearby boathouse. Contacting a small fishing vessel there found that way out. Finding out that there can't get out of the city by boat there make a way to the airport to fuel and get rescued by the C-130 Hercules airplane. BUT it crashes as well, and the survivors once again find themselves alone on the outskirts of Allegheny National Forest. There find a military outpost and the gang make their final stand against hordes of infected, before a military APC arrives to transport them to Northeast Safe Zone Echo. Trips and Tricks Hello this is BoneyHead95. I have played Left 4 Dead games for three years and I here to tell you some trips and tricks. If you played this game you should know what to expect. It really helps if you play with a friend that is really good at the game. Most of the things where found out by LDX R3AP3R. What your about to see is like no other wiki page. Enjoy! Glitches These video's well show you some of the best ways to play and glitch the game. The video's are here to help you so enjoy. (Some of them may have been removed by VALVE) thumb|right|300pxthumb|300px|right|Best way to do it and it beats the Jesus room! Killing the Witch with One Short This is a tutorial to kill a witch without startled it. By BoneyHead95 and proved by LDX R3AP3R Step 1 Make sure you grab a shotgun but it has to be a Tactical Shotgun or the Combat Shotgun. Step 2 Find a witch Step 3 Turn off your light on your gun. Step 4 Go right near her a shoot the head 3-4 times and there you have it! Step 5 Show off your skills! :D Leave Bad Players Behind/How To Deal With Them Someone keeps dying? Is there one guy that keeps using all the Health Kits or Pain Pills? The best thing you and your friend can do is leave him behind. He only going to get you killed! Well here a list of what you should do and don't do. *If the player keeps dying make sure he can re-spawn but don't always give him Health Kits, Just Pain Pills so you don't waste anything for yourself. *If people are not nice to you and keep shooting you. SHOOT THEM BACK! Show them who's boss like a boss. *If you hear a Tank tell everyone so you can plan to kill it or run away from it. *If there down and your at the safe house. DON'T GO BACK! You only get yourself killed *If people complain about why you left them for dead. Just tell them that you would of got killed as well. *Always try to run back to the safe room when a witch is chasing you. You just might make it!!! Weapons There are many weapons in Left 4 Dead. But not all of them are useful. So this should make you enjoy the game more and not die all the time. Here are the weapones..... The Pump Shotgun can impact a lot of damage to big groups of Hordes or a Infected. Even know it is powerful it does take time reloading and when your shooting infected it takes time for you to fire again. It's best to find a better weapon when you can. But it does it's job.... Killing anything in it's path! Just like the Pump Shotgun you can pick one of the two in the beginning of the chapter and when you joined the lobby. We say this is one of the many guns we think are the best! It has great high speed rounds. Accuracy is short rage but if you crouch down then the accuracy is long rage. The gun can hold up to 480 rounds. We think it's almost better then the Assault Rifle. One of the many things that was removed from Left 4 Dead was the reload animation for the submachine gun. (Not fully removed) You can sitll get the animation by shooting then throwing pills to someone then reload. If you do this right you get the cocking animation. You CAN try this on the Xbox 360. The Auto Shotgun is a better and more powerful then the pump shortgun. Unlike the pump sho rtgun, you don't have two wait for a second short. But reloading takes too long. But you can stop reloading at anytime to kill infected. The gun holds ten rounds of ammo. It slows down the tank more so you have time to run away. This is the best weapon to kill the Witch in one go. The Assault Rifle/M4 has less rounds then the Submachine Gun but can kill anywhere long range and has a very fast reloading time. It also has a higher rate of fire and is very useful taking out the tank. And it can help your friends out if one is down and the other trying to help the player back up. All you got to do it just press the fire button. But you run out of ammo very fast so that's one of it's down fail. The assault rifle's cocking animation was all so removed just like the Submachine Gun. The Hunting Rifle may be the most accurate but is the wrost gun to use in the game. The only time you should use this rifle is when your killing zombies inside the safe room and when your on the roof in the church on Death Toll. Do not use this unless you need to! The rifle takes 15-round magazines. Gallery 830px-M16 1.png Left-4-dead-funny.jpg D4lbf5.jpg Halolz dot com left4dead2 chcolatehardrain Left 4 Dead Funny Pics 2-s500x642-27165-580.jpg